I'm Not a Savior
by RisenLife
Summary: This is a Fanfic of George Hamilton's stuggle for survival, and possible Death through the events of Resident Evil Outbreak-Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Prequel

Authors Note: This is "My" Version of George's journey through Resident evil outbreak-ALOT of variation occurs in the game so try and keep an open mind" 

Chapter 1: Another Day at the Office.... 

"We got a bleeder!" a nurse exclaimed as a small boy was rushed into the ER as first class surgeon George Hamilton was already having received the call less than 5 minutes ago-a Car crash Mother and Father dead at the scene apparently a shambling old man was walking in the middle of the road as the family swerved to dodge him causing the crash-that's the only information he got but that wasn't his job as they placed the boy onto the operating table George was already washed up in full operating suit as he pulled the tight gloves on tying his face mask...then began his work. 

"We need Hemostat fast! Sedate him now!" George ordered his staff like a sergeant the boy groaned as blood flowed to the table he began to shake as George began the injections the staff all over the place in panic most of the equipment not even gotten out. the boys eyes widening violently shaking across the table...blood pouring from his wounds as George watched on helplessly as he went into shock facing the boys eyes slowly drain of life...as the flat line was heard...the boy was dead before anything could be done...went into shock then bled out as George slowly pulled the covers over the dead boys body he walked out shaking his head taking of his bloodied surgeon clothes like a butchers smock as he turned-a lost patient like this was common..."Another Day at the office..." he said 

George entered the locker room turning distastefully seeing a jar of leeches-he never new why the staff kept those around...they were very vile parasitic creatures...much like the practice of doctoring...this was REAL life not the life he envisioned when he was five exclaiming to his parents "I want to be a doctor!" he shook his head opening his locker changing into his nice suit-he didn't know why but he always liked to dress fancy-maybe it gave him a sense of satisfaction he didn't really know was he strapped on his golden laced Rolex admiring the great craftsmanship of the watch pulling up his cell phone seeing 2 new voice mails the small jingle played "Message 1-This is the divorce lawyer on the behalf of Miss-" Click! he went to the next message his eyes narrowing to glare-soon his ex-wife would have the house and his belongings-what next his soul!? "message 2" he didn't recognize the voice and no number was given "DR. Hamilton it is nice to speak with you...you probably want to know my name is trent-and i have a bit of advice...bring your medical kit with you tonight...you may find it more useful than you think...the choice is yours...good bye Doctor" 

George raised a brow at the mysterious message "who...is Trent"...the question lingered as he looked at his watch-no time to wait for the answer to strike him he'd miss the subway as he closed his locker he walked out...noticing his medical kit hanging from the locker remembering the cryptic message...he stared for a moment...then snatching the kit into his coat pocket...he needed to bring it home anyway... 


	2. Recollection

Chapter 2: Recollection

George ran a bit faster down the stairs-he was late! the subway doors were gonna close! "Damn it!" he cursed seeing the doors slideclose-then re-open to his suprise as he blinked seeing a thin black man standing there opening the door in his subway uniform "Hurry in sir!" the black man told him as George nodded hurrying in the doors closing as the train began to go he looked at the black mans name tag smiling at him "Uh Thank you very much um...Jim" the black man waved at him explaining it was his job as George nodded sitting down seeing Jim walk off he looked around sighing a bit raising a brow at the girl next to him-she wore a tight blue halter top and a short black skirt with a sweater tied around her slender waist...very appealing he though about "getting back into the dating game" but decided against it-the girl seemed a bit distracted...

About halfway through the trip to the other side of the city...eerie noises were heard as many passangers looked around worriedly-George remembered the stories he'd read in the paper about groans from underground and the dissapearances-he thought they were mostly Yellow Journalism from the 1800's-The stuff that caused the Spanish-American war.but now his anxiety was getting the better of him as the soft "thud thud thud thud thud" of distant rapid fire shots were heard-then glad they were at the stop as he exited walking up the stairs at faster than normal pace glad to be ABOVE ground..as he began his walk he noticed a sign "J's Bar..." George pondered a minute before sighing "I could use a drink..." he stated as he walked forward

George pushed the door of the bar open looking around the reletivly empty bar-this was suppose to be a hot spot for everyone but apparently not tonight as a blonde waitress passed him with a tray of drinks he walked forward looking around-seeing only a well built bald black man with "security" written across his jacket and an older white man by him and a stern looking man in his 30's dressed in a mechanic or a plumbers outfit he couldn't really tell as he sat down facing Will the bar tender "scotch on the rocks please..."

George had been in the bar a bit longer than he'd expected, everyone in the bar generally keeping to themselves the bar quiet aside from the music and TV in the back ground. "There was a distruption earlier today at todays football match between the Racoon sharks and the old port tigers-apparently the trouble began when an unruly fan got out of control and sparked a riot-the number of injured is not yet known." The thoughs came back to him about the suffering patients at the hospital injured from that riot and that strange disease causing emmense sweating and itchiness all over...he wondered what it was as he thought about the little boy...his dead lifeless eyes...as he raised his hand to his head looking down a bit thinking...there was more he could have done as he whispered a few words drowned out by the music "Damn it..."


	3. Trapped

Authors Note: Thanks guys for the Review, sorry it too so long for these past 2 chapters-I was having a hard time deciding on what partners George would have for the Outbreak Scenario anyway on with the Fic!

Chapter 3: Outbreak Part 1: Trapped...

George sat on his stool not really regarding much anything while he looked across the bar at the tall black man and the sickly old white man. George was quite surprised the white man was a security guard...though he looked sick as he wasn't eating anything catching a few words of the conversation. The bar was actually fairly simple in design-large main area with a fullbar in the middle, a few seats and Barrles off to the side-apparently used as table, Jay must be cheap-and a small area with 2 bathroom doors. But the decor was nice to Georges taste anyway.

Slowly the door to the bar creaked open as an ill looking man walked in his head down as he was dressed in a denim jacket and jeans. George looked around the bar area smelling something like rotting meat suddenly. was Will's ingredients rotting? "HM? What a weird customer..." Will remarked walking toward the man as the Black man spoke "Who is this guy?..." deep and warning, he was scary. The Waitress and Plumber looking at the situation...as the white man fell to the ground with a thud "Bob! Damn it! he's unconscious!" he heard the black man remark as George got up to look-the customer in the door lunged at Will violently taking 3 good bites out of his neck "What are you doing!? Agh! Agh!!" Will screamed blood flowing freely as he threw the customer out locking the door...then sliding to the ground in pain...

George walked forward looking still VERY confused "what?..." he murmured-the turned seeing the decaying Zombie face pressed against the window gooey clear liquid smearing on the window as George yelled "AHH!!" as he turned to the other 3 standing people-The Waitress the Plumber and the Black Man...their race for survival was on...

"Will!!" The Waitress ran to him as he murmured out a few words holding his neck "C-Cindy...Go..." Will spoke as he leaned back looking pretty well dead. The Plumber looked forward at the people outside his voice was deep and quiet-almost like a warning voice "Er...what the hell's going on out there..." George ran to Bob kneeling as he put his hand against his neck looking at the other 3 "don't worry I'm a doctor!" George told them as he lifted the Injured man up letting him lean on him. the door was being smashed against rapidly by the...Zombies? No...they must me insane or something...but they looked so...DEAD!...as the black man pushed the barrels forward against the door with amazing strength instructing them like a drill instructor kind of scaring George. "We need to get out of here NOW!-You Cindy you need to find a way out" Cindy nodded slowly glancing at will one last time as she raced off to find the key to the door-Jay always kept it locked for some reason. His face pointed to the Plumber you find us something we can use for weapons-these people look Violent!" The Plumber simply scoffed as he walked forward going into the bathrooms picking up the kitchen knife and Bug spray that was in the bars main area as George faced him already knowing what his Job was-try to tend to the Injured as George helped Bob to the door Mark helping Cindy as the Zombies outside pounded on the door-it wasn't gonna give for a couple minutes more George thought as he blinked looking at a nearby plant picking it up-it was a medical herb used to make pills-a blue one this one held Antidote properties, The name eluded him for now as he secretly put the herb in his back pocket plucking it from the pot as Cindy ran panicked "I Can't find the key!!" she exclaimed as the Plumber walked out with a bunch if makeshift weapons-A spear a can of Aerosol and a long stick "Here I found some things..." he told them as he held onto the spear he made giving Cindy the long stick...and that's all...George was without a weapon, he thought abut protesting but decided against it-the people who had the weapons needed it or knew how to use them...Mark seemed skilled with his Pistol David made the weapons and Cindy needed more protection than he did."Wait" George said looking at them as he faced them seriously "We need to know eachothers names...I'm Dr. George Hamilton..." he looked around at the Black man "Mark...Mark Williams" he told then to the Waitress who's name he already knew "Cindy" as he faced the plumber seeing he remained silent for a moment before speaking "....David..." Mark pulled out his custom handgun. "OK People!" Mark spoke "We need to-" Mark was cut short as the bardoor splintered off its hinges falling to the side a Putrid scent filling the room...George knew the smell...Rotting flesh as the... Zombies quickly crawled over the barrels "Oh my god..." George shook his head as Will came to blinked coming to "What ... the..." 3 Zombies charging as they slam into Will the sounds of Flesh being torn off were heard Will screaming out loud in pain "WILL!!!!" Cindy screamed as George held Cindy back "No! they'll kill you too Cindy!" George knew how traumatizing this must be on her as he heldher back.Cindy began to cry lightly into George'ssleeveasDavid pulled Bob back with the others "Er...what are those things..."David questioned in his deep voice as hestepped back swallowing Heavily holding his Spear out. A hard ramming was heard against the door suddenly. George turned releasing Cindy from his grasp seeing Mark slamming the door with his shoulder. "We Have to get the door down!! Help me!" Mark Instructed as George nodded unsurly charging forward. he began to ram the door hard "Damn! This thing is so hard to get down..." the door showing no sign of giving as George hit the door hard with Mark Bob against the nearby kitchen sink. "Ah! Guys!" Cindy's high voice heard "These bastards are coming for us!..." David told them as he thrusted the spear expertly through the first ones throat as Cindy screamed in disgust-then a war cry as she smashed the thick wooden pole into the next attacking creature. With the door locked and no key to be found...they werecorneredby these cannibalistic madmen..."We're Trapped!.."


	4. Trapped Part 2

Authors note: Hey people! sorry this took long to write, i'm dealing with a new format and fixing the speech problem people are complaining about, hope you like it better this time! 

George slammed at the door hard with his shoulder surprised by Cindy's Viciousness to the attacking creatures. Then again she had just lost a friend to them so it was understand able, and this door was NOT budging! 

"Damn It! what's wrong with these people!" David spoke in his usual harsh tone-A creature was still coming at him, with the Spear pole Lodged in it's abdomen! as the sickening sound or Organs being sliced was heard. 

"Almost got it!" yelled Mark as the frame began to Splinter, Cindy hit a creature with her pole as David struck out with his blood dripping from it the 3 attacking zombies were dead...but one more sat up...Will groaned sitting up as he stood as if drunk moaning 

George shook his head "How is he...no...his Aorta was severed..." she made NO sense...but as Will looked at them he saw his eyes were now pure white as he shambled twords the group..."Huh?.." George squinted seeing something in his pocket...A key! 

"WILL!" Cindy cried as he friend now among the dead came at them she turned away...George knew what they had to do as he spinted at Will with a charge 

"YaaaH!" Another voice was heard as both he and David were charging will the force knocking him to the ground...as David finished the job with a knife in his neck again... 

"He's dead...Shit! More!" David told them as he raised his spear..5 more were shambling into the bar over the Barrels 

"Were hold you ground Soilder!" Mak told them as Cindy was still trying regain her composure at the loss of her friend 

"I got it!" George spoke excidetly racing to the door unlocking it "Now we can go through! 

Everyone! go in NOW!" 

Mark Nodded Shouldering Bob as the raced into the next room Cindy after them as George waited for David 

"David! C'mon!" He spoke to the Plumber as David simply made his way back casually George going in last closing the door behind them pressing his weight against it...they were alive 

"You Alright Cindy?" George looked up at her from the door concerned seeing Cindy nodd simply 

"Now how do we escape?" David questioned almost mockingly "We can get out the front door" 

This was a problem...there was no way out that he could think of... 

"I know a way..." Cindy spoke as they all looked up "We can get to the roof from here...We just need to find the key to the upstairs Liqour room" she nodded at them 

"Well..lead the way..." Mark told her...as we began our way up the stairs 


	5. Stairway to Heaven

Authors Note: Sorry for the long repreive people, mostly had to do with my losing this internet for a while. If I still have peoples attention hope ya like!

George sat Bob against the wall beginning to check on the older man. Cindy had led them upstairs where the others were currently looking for the key. Something was very wrong with Bob and he'd seen the worry in Mark's eyes.

"Please tell me, what is hurting you the most?" George asked his well rehersed questions. This wasn't much differant from the hospital really.

"I...I don't know..." Bob spoke weakly, looking up to him with death in his eyes. "It's just...everything. It's very hard to explain...my neck..my back. Everything itches...it's hard to move."

"I see..." George mused to himself. This sounded like a case of shingles, he was half enticed to ask him if he had chicken pox when younger. David emerged from the outside room with a led pipe, then walked past George and Bob without a word into the far room. He was beginning to scare George.

"Well, you just sit here, I'm gonna-" he was cut off by a loud noise from downstairs. "...I'll be right back..." George walked out of the lounge area to the stairs to see the commotion...and his face paled at the sight he saw. The door had given in and a flood of those crazed people were heading up stairs, the pack reacing out hungrily for him. "Oh no...I have to warn-ah!" He ran back to the lounge area and looked around-a scream was heard, Cindy's and for a moment he began to panic. "David! Mark! I need help!"

"Oh god, Oh god...Stay calm..." he breath out through ragged breath, turning to see a pile of boards. Suddenly steps were heard behind him-Bob seemed to have something in his hand.

"George...I found this on the counter..." A nail gun! Perfect!

"Thanks Bob." he snatched the nail gun from his grasp and picked the the boards beginning to bolt each one in place...he saw the creatures had made it fully up the stairs! Board 2...Board 3...Board 4! Each one was a bit lop sided but it was a good barriacade..for now. The stench of death filled the air as a hand reached through and grabbed his shoulder. Fear shot through him until a Gunshot was heard-George felt the air from it as it hit the creature dead on."

"Smart thinking soldier. Creating a barricade to stop them!" Mark stood in the center of the room-Cindy behind him now holding a broom stick.

"Thanks...but this won't hold them for too long-did you find anything?" George looked at them anxious, then looked back at the creatures...LSD perhaps?

"Here..." A gruff voice sounded, David returned blood spattered across his uniform like he'd committed murder. But he seemed unfazed as he handed Cindy the key. "Is this what were looking for?" He questioned, his pipe stained with blood.

"Yes! That's the key to the wine storage upstairs!" She spoke excited, walking over with the key to the door and unlocked it. "C'mon! I know the way to the roof!" She entered the door, followed by David who pushed George aside without a word.

"You alright buddy?" Mark asked Bob sincerly, George thought it best to just move up, holding the door open for Mark and Bob as they climbed up the stairs. The creatures were beginning to claw the barricade apart. George looked at them a moment...they seemed to reach out for him he remembered very well how paitents would cry out for his help...tucking the thought away he walked up the stairs. "I will not die here..."


	6. Stairway to Heaven part 2

(Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back, just working on this story steadily. Oh if anyone has any suggestions as to incorperating Outbreak 2 into this I'll be more than happy to listen. This was originally only for #1 Anyway on with the fic!)

George knew they were racing against the clock. There was no way to hold off against those creatures with their vast numbers. Pushing gloomy thoughts aside he walked down the liqour storage, feeling reletivly safe for the moment.

"Let's just try to stay calm." Mark spoke as he led Bob towards the back. He sat the older man on the nearby forklift which David was staring at intently.

"Right...Hey Blondie is there a key to this thing?" He turned to Cindy who's demenor just took a sudden change at his comment.

"Blondie! Excuse me David but that comment is very mean and inappropriate!" She huffed glaring at him..these two weren't going to get along well

"Inappropriate? You are blonde." David scoffed turning away from her then turned to focus his attentions on the nearby door which was shut with a red light. He quietly began to work without another word. Loud bangs were heard from down stairs...it sounded like the barricade he'd made had just fallen.

"Your always were a jerk." Cindy stated before walking towards the back, George getting up and following her.

George heard David suggest Cindy pay the firey underworld a little visit as he chased Cindy. David seemed to have found a new interest gathing up some old news papers-what for?

"Hey! Where are you going?" George asked, following her down the hall. Despite just being in an argument she didn't let her anger carry over to him. She actually gave him a weak smile.

"I'm going to find the key for the fork lift, it's kept in the back office here." there was an akward silence between them. "...would you please come with me?...there might be more of those..."things" up here..."

George nodded, the idea had crossed his mind that they might have gotten up here. "Sure" Walking forward he opened the door cautiously, he felt his heart skip a beat as fear shot through him. A loud 'Crash!' was heard behind them as they both looked, a wine bottle had fallen from one of the top shelves.

"And I thought I was jumpy." She teased him and walked into the office. She began looking for the key as something else caught George's eye. He walked over to another pot plant and looked at the herb, this was the same species as the one he'd found before, but this one was red. He observed it carefully before plucking it from it's pot, he wished he could remember the effects but they would mix in the kit he brought with him.

"Trent..." He whispered, looking up. Did he know something like this would happen? He began to wonder more and more about the man who'd called him earlier but that was quickly changed by Cindy's voice of excitment.

"I found it! Now we can get out of here!" She held a key with a blue tag. But their hope would soon turn to despair.

"That's great Cindy! C'mon let's get out of here." George voiced before turning back, the sounds of the horde approaching were heard from the door outside. They banged and snarled at the wooden frame, the door bursting in as the creatures broke the door down. They were in the Liquor room now and their attentions were on George who was standing in the door way.

"Damn it!" He cursed and moved to slam the door closed. But they hit the door before he could close it fully, their hands and heads reaching through the open crack in the door. There were too many of them and George wasn't strong enough!

"Agh! Cindy! Help me!" George yelled to her, but the waitress was already at the door, striking out with her broomstick. She struck with surprising fury, batting them away from the door and stabbing at them.

"Don't come anycloser!" She yelled at them, one good smash finally breaking her broom stick. She screamed, trying to close the door. There were just so many hitting on the door till finally George began to lose ground.

"Oh no...no...ahh!" He cried out willing something to give him more strength, but he was no body builder nor was he used to vigorus activity. Suddenly another crash was heard and a small explosion hit the door forcing George and Cindy back. Then another, the creatures were falling and least for the moment as David threw Molotov Cocktails. He must be crazy! But his cleverness might have just saved them both.

"Oh god..." Cindy backed into the corner with George. One of the creatures was advancing on them as it was on fire! The odor of burning, rotten flesh filled the air. George didn't know what came over him...like his adrenelin kicked in and a vauge memory came back to when he tackled a 300 pound paintent...Cindy's scream seem to add to his drive. George stood against the wall crouching, suddenly he felt no fear and as the creature came within a hair-breath, reaching to grab him. George ducked then lundged forward throwing his entire weight into his shoulder tackle which sent the flaming creature flying about 5 feet!

Cindy looked up in shock at Georges display of strength, but none of that mattered now. He grabbed her by the the hand an begun dragging her across the fallen creatures where David threw the last of the Molotov's

"You two okay?" He looked at them, surprising concern in his voice. Mark stood in the hallway too, his smoking pistol in hand as he reloaded, sighing feeling the fresh clip in his handgun.

"We're fine, thank you David" George nodded, before looking down the staircase-more were comming!

"I found the key to the fork lift!" Cindy quiped "Come on! we need to go!" she began down the hall, all four of them rounding the corner to the forklift where Bob sat. The older man hung his head, but looked up...from Georges experience he had a feeling Bob wasn't going to survive much longer...

David took the key and begun working the forklift, seemingly good with it as he turned to the rest. "We have to move now! Up the ladder!" Shuffling feet could be heard and it seemed a few of the burned creatures were getting back up...Cindy was the first up the ladder then George.

"Come on Bob! we need to go!" Mark tried to pick Bob up, but Bob seemed to barely respond.

"Mark! Were going to have to leave him." David faced him beginning to climb the ladder after George.

"No! I'm not going to just abandon him!"

Bob began to speak "Please Mark..just go...this isn't Vietnam. I'm not-"

"No Bob! We promised to the end! Remember!"

George felt a hollowness in his stomache as he crawled along the crates, the small crawl space was only a few feet infront of him as David spoke with admiration in his voice.

"Then Stay Behind." David Crawled up as George fit through the space.

"Cindy! is there a way to open the door down there? Cindy?" He looked down the stairs where Cindy was already trying to open. Gunshots were heard from Marks pistol...then from another pistol. Was Bob fighting?

"Get back!" He heard David's voice from the other side of the gate, he was fighting!

"George! we need to hit these at the same time!" Cindy called to him, he rushed down the stairs the the blue button on the opposite side of the door. "1"

"2"

"3"! Both them shouted as they pressed the button hurrying the gate to open. Bob and Mark had their backs against the shutter as Bob was pushed in with Mark. George saw David luring the Zombies away from them with a Handgun in hand. He fired at the horde which took it's attention from the group.

"David! The Shutter's going to close! Get back here!" Cindy shouted to him. A creature managed to grab ahold of him, but in one quick move David impaled the thing with the Kitchen Knife he had earlier!

"Go! I'll find another way!" He shouted, a beep was heard as the shutter began to close again.

George shook his head, he was'nt going to let that happen. But before he could he felt a hand grab his shirt, holding him back as the shutter closed. "David!"

"Let him be Soldier, he's strong and he'll live up to his words." Mark spoke quietly to them...gunshots were heard then no more. Cindy quivered a little...sure she didn't like him much but she didn't want him to die! "Let's go..." Mark spoke as they headed up the stairs twords the roof to their escape.

Cindy nodded and walk forward, George was unable to find words feeling as if he'd abandoned David. Cindy placed a hand on his should "This is our Stairway to Heaven..."


End file.
